


Haunted house

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: After reports of multiple deaths at an abandoned house, Hibiki along with a few other members of JPs staff decide to investigate it.





	Haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> The gore is debatable as well as the M its really minor but just to be safe ya know. This is a post Triangulum arc setting in which Hibiki works with Yamato some years later.

As much as Hibiki enjoyed killing demons there was a certain point where his enjoyment died. That point was when there was a very high chance when those demons could easily kill him.

Hibiki placed his hands in the pockets of his JPs coat and let out a heavy sigh, then turned around to face his beloved boss standing behind him. “Hell no,” Hibiki said. Facing Yamato with a serious expression and attempting to hide his fear.

“What's your issue?”

“That is Kayako’s house Yamato! Kayako!” Hibiki yelled, drawing the attention of other JPs staff around them. Hibiki knew it sounded ridiculous, but this run down house combined with the multiple deaths reported to have taken place inside of it, was enough to make him believe the house was being haunted by the infamous ghost.

“Kayako? Is that the thing from the movie you made me watch last week?” Yamato questioned. He folded his arms and sighed. “Hibiki that was a fictional movie. She doesn't exist. Now are you ready to start the operation?”

“Never.”

“Hibiki…”

“I'll die Yamato. She will snap my neck then gift my dead body to her son as a toy.”

Yamato stared at him, looking thoroughly annoyed and sick of Hibiki’s whining. “You fought two administrators and yet you're afraid of a simple ghost.”

Hibiki placed his hands on Yamato’s shoulders and stared into his eyes. “If you love me you won't make me go in there.”

Yamato narrowed his eyes at him and knocked his hands off. “Then I don't love you. Now get inside and exterminate the demon.”

Hibiki whined as a look of betrayal appeared on his face. “Fine! But I'm taking Titania.” Considering she was resistant to basically everything but almighty Kayako shouldn't be able to do him any harm as long as he had this beauty.

“Do as you please.”

Hibiki whipped out his phone and transferred Titania to his stock, then groaned as he turned to face the ominous looking house. “If I die I'm haunting you.”

Yamato huffed and grinned. “Well according to the movie you will also become like Kayako if killed by her.”

Hibiki turned around with a look of terror in his eyes and yelled at the chief. “Yamato!” He laughed at Hibiki's reaction, and Hibiki responded by grumbling and angrily turning around; stumping towards the house childishly. He was definitely going to haunt Yamato.

Slowly Hibiki pushed the door open. It made a creaking sound, and looked as if it could fall apart at any moment. He looked at the interior from the doorway before stepping inside. Beams of sunlight shined through the cracks in the walls and the ceiling, and Hibiki almost would have found the place kind of pretty had he not known two people were murdered in the house three days ago.

He turned away from the house and walked back towards Yamato who stood near the entrance with a curious look on his face. Obviously wondering why he had returned. Hibiki gave him a serious stare and said, “Can't we just burn the place down.”

“That would be arson.”

“The place is breaking apart, no one would miss it.”

“Hibiki.”

Hibiki groaned. He was not going to win this argument. “Fine. Just remember my blood is on your hands!”

“Oh? Surely I thought Kayako would be the one covered in your blood,” he teased, earning a glare from Hibiki who once again stumped away.

“I hate you!” he yelled, before entering the building with two other well experienced demon tamers behind him.

He summoned Byakko then crouched down and ran his fingers through its mane. “Search the basement for me will you?” He asked. The demon nuzzled his hand then made its way down towards the basement.

Hibiki looked up towards the staircase upstairs and imagined Kayako crawling down towards him and shivered. He swallowed his fears and walked towards the staircase. One of the demon tamers walked towards the kitchen and the other followed closely behind him.

The beams creaked beneath their feet as they walked up the flight of stairs, and he felt like it was only a matter of minutes before it caved in under them. He placed his hand on the railing and it broke off from the weight.

The demon tamer behind him made a noise in response, and Hibiki grimaced. The house was really falling apart. There was no way the place would survive a fight between demons. Yamato should just let him burn the place down and save them the trouble.

Once up the staircase, Hibiki looked down the hall and saw there was a gaping hole in the middle of the pathway. If he wanted to investigate the rooms beyond the hallway he would need to leap, but there was no telling if the floor could even handle the full force of a jump.

Hibiki turned to face the man behind him and smiled, “Want to jump across and see if it's safe?” He teased. He knew full well that the man wouldn't want to though. The man made a devastated look, failing at hiding the fact that he didn't want to, and Hibiki laughed in response. He wasn't intending on making him go anyway. He approached the gaping hole with a groan then pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and looked down it.

Through the hole all he could see was dust, darkness and the glowing blue eyes of Byakko staring back up at him. At least his favorite demon could always save him if he fell. Hibiki stood then glanced at the Demon tamer that looked to be growing intensively more nervous and said, “Go back and tell the Chief the basement is clear.”

The man hesitated. “What about you sir?”

“I'll survive,” Hibiki said, then leaped across the hole and landed safely on the other side. The demon tamer hesitated, but quickly turned around and ran off to retreat back outside. Hibiki silently wished he could trade places with him.

He walked further in until his eyes caught sight of a door slightly adjourn. There was a small amount of sunlight streaming from the door as if it was beckoning him towards it. Hibiki had watched enough horror movies to know exactly what that meant as well.

With a groan, he walked into the room and froze upon the sight of two bloodied bodies on the ground. One of the victim's face was crushed in, while the others neck looked to be fully twisted around. He felt his stomach churn at the sight. Even though he had seen his fair share of dead bodies, he couldn't really get used to this sort of thing, nor did he want to.

Hibiki reached his hand in his pocket and hovered his finger over Titania, and the second he heard a noise very reminiscent of a certain movie ghost, he mashed the button and whirled around. Hibiki laid his eyes on the demon that looked a lot like Kayako and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Before it could get to him, it was blocked by Titania, and Hibiki was instantly very grateful for the fact that he had retrieved her from Yamato’s stock, but his celebration was short lived as the seemingly dead bodies rose to their feet and Hibiki's eyes widened. This place was definitely cursed.

The body with the crushed face swung at Hibiki and he dodged to see it fall, it's arm broke with a snap as it collided with the ground, and Hibiki quickly looked away. He hastily tapped on Byakko’s icon twice until the demon was re-summoned in front of him.

“Rip it apart Byakko!” Hibiki shouted as he commanded the demon to attack. Byakko growled then charged at the enemy and swung it's claw, tearing through flesh and knocking the enemy on the ground and electrocuting it with a Ziodyne. The body dissipated like that of a defeated demon, and Hibiki furrowed his brow in response. That wasn't a real person.

Quickly, he looked to where he had knocked the other person down to see nothing there. With understanding dawning upon him, Hibiki turned to face the Kayako like demon that Titania was still battling and glared at it angrily. He had been played a fool.

“Listen up demon… you really scared me with this crap, and I have to give it you… you really almost had me, but it's game over for you now!” Hibiki glared fiercely at the Demon and casted his strongest Hama spell, enveloping the entire mansion.

 

* * *

 

Hibiki exited what once was a rundown mansion which was now a plot of dirt with an annoyed look on his face. He looked around and was happy to see the other JPs member he had brought with him made it out safety.

He approached Yamato who clapped upon seeing him. They stared at each other in silence before Yamato finally said, “It was a mimic demon, wasn't it?”

“I hate you,” Hibiki said, having figured this out after he killed the first ‘person’ inside of the mansion.

“The demon used the fears of those who lived around as well your own in order to fabricate that mansion and the creatures inside. It's power was truly magnificent.”

With a frown, Hibiki crossed his arms and glared at him. “You knew the entire time didn't you…”

Yamato leaned back against a light post and grinned. “Of course I did,” he said, a hint of amusement in his voice as he spoke. Hibiki stared at him. His grin making Hibiki have very complicated feelings.

“You're insufferable.”

“I love you too,” Yamato said, then turned around and headed for the car. Hibiki opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to retort, he really did, but hearing Yamato say he loved him made it hard for him to think straight.

Flustered and confused, Hibiki chased after Yamato yelling, “Hey don't use my feelings against me!”

Yamato simply chuckled as he entered the car. Hibiki swore he would get his revenge on him later.


End file.
